


No one's fault but mine

by Sorariru



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, fairies are here too, hanahaki, hanahaki modern magic au, haohoon brotherhood yall, i love this idea tho, implied wonhui - Freeform, it's a hybrid of my favorite aus, its just a fic dump so idk if i'll continue this, oh right seokjin's also mentioned like thrice, tell me if osmeone wants to continue this, they mean good but they dont do good, well int his case, wonwoo's just mention here.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorariru/pseuds/Sorariru
Summary: Minghao throws up like a professional. He cleans up fast right after wrenching his heart out. He makes sure to lock toilets with a talisman (thanks to Hansol) when it’s an emergency. He records every time he throws up so he knows when his days are numbered. He makes sure no one sees him in pain.





	No one's fault but mine

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic dump form me! As said in the tag, it's a hanahaki modern magic au. dont really want the tags to spoil you guys. I explain badly but I hope you guys have fun reading this hybridity of an au.
> 
> Enjoy!

The fairies are sensitive creatures. They could be playful most of the time but when they get a whiff of disarrayed emotions they get worried and… they feed your magical core in hopes to cheer you up.

Minghao knows better than anybody else that they don’t really help. They try, he appreciates the thought. But it doesn’t really help with his situation.

“Lift your arms a bit Hao. I know you can hit the mark.” He hears Soonyoung somewhere behind him.

The Chinese transfer gathers his magic in a fist and throws the energy straight to the rock, destroying it to dust. He clicked his tongue.

“I knew you could do it!”

The team captain launches himself to Minghao and starts singing praises about his growing strength. His promises of destroying the other teams was all time high. His growing strength was indeed useful for the upcoming tournament… but Minghao doesn’t really want it. Moreover, it just bothers him for being steadily getting strong each day.

“I’ll just go and get some potion in Jihoon hyung’s apothecary.” Minghao excuses himself out as Soonyoung pours his cheers to Chan. He smiles a little as he hears explosion at the back, the kid was improving in a healthy way. It was nice to see.

He runs to the nearest cubicle and heaves a breath, already feeling the tickle in his throat. Damn, the potion should wear off later. Minghao curses his fates and heads to puke whatever was in his system.

Pansies.

No surprises.

Quickly, he cleans the toilet with ease. Disintegrating the petals with his magic, wiping the bile with his towel and throws the remains to the nearest bin. Checking all the spot, Minghao was good to go. He heaves another breathe before going out to face the world. He really needs to see Jihoon soon.

By nighttime, Minghao arrives at Jihoon’s apothecary with no problem. The man was mixing another batch of healing potions- possibly for Seungcheol’s. The man gets hurt more from his magic than other people’s.

He waits at the side, listening to Jihoon whisper spells onto his cauldron. It never fails to amuse him that this short man could easily evaporate two teams when all the man does in his free time was brew potions.

“It wore off?”

Minghao looks up from his phone and saw Jihoon standing idly by the cauldron, staring into his soul. He only nods, putting his phone away. The shorter man clicks his tongue and urges him to follow him inside his home.

It was a standard one room, kitchen at the side, bed at the side- enough for a single man. Although the cloth pile at the chair says something else.

“It’s been a year Minghao-ya.” Jihoon said “It’s been too long. You should really ask Seungcheol for help- or maybe Seokmin. He’s good with fairies.”

He just smiles at the shorter man. He takes the pack of potions Jihoon gives him and hands him his monthly pay. “I’ll think of it.”

“You’ve been thinking of it for a year.”

He’s right about that. It’s not like Minghao didn’t do anything to help him. It hurts so bad to expel every petal lodged in his system. It doesn’t help that every breath, he could feel his core and heart painfully rubbing against each other.

Jihoon watches him gulp a potion, letting the pain ease a bit. Minghao pays respect to Jihoon’s skills, he’s making him live for so long with his handmade potions.

Minghao was terminally ill, magically. He’s been suffering with Hanahaki for a year already. Something that should’ve been able to take his life away at the first six months. With the help from Jihoon’s pain relieving potions and holding potions, he’s been able to function well. However, it wasn’t enough to keep the fairies away. It didn’t help one bit that Seokmin was literally a fairy whisperer. He’s roommates with him too.

With the hanahaki disease hanging over his shoulder, the account of still being dumbly in love was to follow. He knows he’s being foolish but he can’t stop it. It… just happens. He’s tried everything possible, except for actively saying to his team that he was ill. A number of people only knew he was dying.

As he arrives home, he spots Seokmin sleeping at the couch and Mingyu brewing something in the kitchen. He waves Mingyu hello and effortlessly carrying the fairy whisperer back to his bunk. Minghao was sure he would hear an earful form the fairies if he didn’t care of Seokmin’s soon to be stiff neck.

“Another batch of energizer?” Mingyu raises an eyebrow at the packet on Minghao’s waist.

“Get lost.” He dumps the potion on his bunk and climbs on it “None of your business. You should sleep.”

“I hope you’re not addicted” Mingyu mumbles “I’ve heard rumors of people dying from too much energy.”

Minghao wants to laugh and cry at the same time. He was indeed dying.

“I’m not going to die.” He says.

Mingyu shrugs and bids him good night. Minghao yawns and retreats tot eh comfort of his bed. He can wash up tomorrow, he’s too tired from training.

Minghao throws up like a professional. He cleans up fast right after wrenching his heart out. He makes sure to lock toilets with a talisman (thanks to Hansol) when it’s an emergency. He records every time he throws up so he knows when his days are numbered. He makes sure no one sees him in pain.

He downs a holding potion after a quick shower. His eyes look bad, always been in a tired state but nothing new about that. He smiles, convincing himself (and hopefully the Seokmin’s fairies too) that this day will end well. He repeats thjree times for good luck and heads out for the day.

Seokmin and Mingyu had morning classes so it was just him. He locks the door and went to Jeonghan’s coffee shop for breakfast.

It wasn’t as busy as he expected. Seungkwan was at the counter and Joshua greets him a good morning, pointing at the table he frequently uses. He gives him a thumb up and heads for the table, scratching the tickle in his throat mindlessly. Joshua attends to him quickly, leaving Seungkwan on his own on the counter.

“We have Jin hyung’s limited pancake this morning.” Joshua said before taking out his notepad.

“Really? I’ll take it. And coffee too with-”

“Three sugar cubes and a teaspoon of milk.” Joshua winks “Right?”

Minghao snorts and waves the elder off.

It was a lazy morning, just few stragglers and on-the-go coffee fixers. Minghao got to enjoy his luscious pancakes peacefully, fixing schedule for the day. He coughs a little and checks if anybody heard him, no one as far as he was concerned.

He meets Jungkook in the shop and decided to join the other on the way to class. They take the same literature class so he might as well have a friend before venturing to the three-hour hell. He bids goodbye to Seungkwan and Joshua, who was too busy to notice that he left.

“Dude, you look awful.” Jungkook noted.

“Yes, I’m hideous.” Minghao shrugged.

“No I mean you look- sick? You sure you aren’t tired? We could skip-“

“Ain’t gonna be your scapegoat Jungkook. Seokjin hyung will kill me if he knows his baby is skipping class.”

Jungkook scowls and swats him by the arm. Minghao snickers and speeds off to their building.

The normalcy was almost sickening but he was grateful.

He does indeed feeling off the weather, even with the hanahaki he feels a lot more worse. Which shouldn’t happen as he had taken Jihoon’s potion. Cold perhaps? He doesn’t feel that cold. Just… shitty. If this continues, he might as well hang out by Junhui’s to sleep.

When Minghao opens his eyes, there were three things he noticed. Junhui has scribbles on his face. Junhui smells like burned flowers. Finally, Junhui is too fucking close.

He growled and pushed the elder off. Junhui easily dodged his attack and remained floating over the teen, albeit in a reasonable distance. Minghao noted the ash littering the floor and the sticky petals by his head. He scowled.

“I told Mingyu and Seokmin you’re staying for the night.” Junhui offhandedly says before leaving the room, still floating.

That snapped off Minghao’s murderous thoughts and checked the window. It was dark- he cursed, he missed his afternoon classes. Fuck.

“Vernon’s coming over later.” Junhui said.

Minghao crawled off the bed, too lazy to clean Junhui’s bed for now.  Watches as the elder mindlessly float as he cooks. Junhui had a knack for talismans ever since he noticed how cool Wonwoo was, he couldn’t write them in standard Korean runes, but he was getting there and tried writing Chinese runes himself. It worked too well and now he’s practicing runes although he was originally a spatial magician.

“I’m not that close to dying.” Minghao mumbles, watching Junhui carefully.

“Your heart stopped for a moment. Revived you with an electric talisman earlier.” Junhui frowned.

He pursed his lips. Was he really getting this close to dying? He can’t die yet. Not when the team match is so close. Not when he haven’t repaid his parents. Not when he haven’t seen him perfectly happy.

They were mid-meal when someone came in. Minghao felt his heart stop (figuratively of course, he just pseudo-died earlier) when Seungcheol came in, his eyes blotched red. Hansol was standing behind him, eyes also red but looked quite guilty.

He puts two and two together and he frowns.

“You told Seungcheol.”

Minghao bended the chopsticks he has in his hand. Vernon slid himself close to Junhui. Minghao was ready to throw the both of them an energy ball but Seuncheol was quicker. The eldest pounces on Minghao, pinning the teen with ease. He struggled against the man’s grip, trying to overwhelm Seungcheol with physical strength but he knows it’s useless.

Seungcheol was far too stronger.

“Why?” was Seungcheol’s question.

A simple question that Minghao doesn’t even nknow the concrete answer to. He has a lot of answers but none of them seem to fit Seungcheol’s why. Minghao looks away, unable to look at his leader.

“You could’ve told me. I know a lot of magicians that could help you- I could’ve find you a better-“

“I tried.”

He felt tears stream down his face. He heard those questions a lot. From Jihoon, from Junhui, from Vernon- from himself. He just doesn’t have a reason- he can’t stop. Even if he wanted too. He tried. He fucking tried so hard dammit.

He was already at death’s door before he could admit.

“Who is it?” Seungcheol stood up, ready to kill. “Who was it that hurt you?”

Minghao curls, sobbing. He can’t tell. He can’t say. He shouldn’t. Because it’s stupid. Because no one but him could only cure him. He knows that. His lips tremble at the thought. He knows he’s breaking everyone’s hearts- he can’t. He’s broken heart is growing magical flowers that is set to kill him. He can’t.

“Cheol-“

He hears the disaster- loud enough to cut him off from his mental rambling. Seungcheol was going bat crazy. The elder man was pushing his way through the door, eyes seeing red but Junhui and Hansol were struggling to keep him. Minghao coughs, pukes, retches-

Carnation stains Junhui’s carpet, red with blood.

The last thing he sees is Joshua’s face and he swears he’s ready to die.

The next time he wakes up, it’s Jihoon’s stoic face greets him. Jihoon only nears him to fix what probably was a pile of bile and petals. He checks his temperature and Minghao knows its time. Give or take, a week.

He tries to speak but no words passes, only petals. He coughs them out. Jihoon passes him a glass of water, he gargles and spits. Gross.

“Soonyoung’s cooking breakfast.”

He nods. With this pile on his death bed, it would be weird if Soonyoung doesn’t know. And if Soonyoung knows, its possible that the entire team knows his condition.

Minghao lets Jihoon groom him. Sounds weird and usually Minghao would fight someone who tries to fix him but he just doesn’t have enough care.

He’s losing strength. He was dying. He cares less.

“No one knows the cause.” Jihoon admits

“Except you.”

The silence that followed physically hurts Minghao. He hates to give the burden to Jihoon about his greatest secret. Everyone knows that he was now dying because of the excess energy the fairies are giving him just because he was so stupidly in love with someone who doesn’t love him back. It was so stupid.

“I’m sure he’ll understand- a love potion-“

“Hyung, you know it doesn’t work that way.”

Jihoon scowls. Love potions doesn’t necessarily grant true love, it’s just infatuation, if strong enough- obsession. And that’s not love, Jihoon knows that. Still he hates it when his potions doesn’t help anyone.

“It’s not his fault.” Minghao says. “Don’t blame him for anything.”

Jihoon concedes with a frown. “I’m not blaming him. He’s innocent as you in this situation.”

Minghao grins, at least he knows.

It isn’t Joshua’s fault at all. In fact, it was Mignhao’s fault for falling in love with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that was written so poorly, this has been rotting in my wips for a year now. tell me if you guys enjoyed this. i might follow this up or finish it a month later. depends tbh. I hope you guys enjoy! I'm planning to make a new twitter dedicated to my creations ( I quite enjoy making moodboards although I never post them in fear of copyrights. If soeone knows hte rules with moodboard, hmu! I'm @CheolSoonHoon. Don't expect much, it's kind of my personal ranting account. IM A SAD GAY GIRL OK 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
